russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV entertainment shows
MANILA It may be a bit late, Filipinos have caught entertainment show fever this February 2012. Viva-TV on IBC manages to keep up with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. Viva-TV is offering a wide variety of entertainment shows. Under the new management of IBC chairman Orly Mercado. Viva TV, the entertainment network of Vic del Rosario's Viva Entertainment group, lit the fire when it aired "Fighting Family" and the localized, licensed version of "Jr. NBA" debuted on higher-rating IBC-13 during primetime. Hosted by newest Viva actor Dingdong Avanzado, from front-runners ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Viva-TV on IBC 13 recently became more aggressive after surging ahead in the ratings with Saturday night game shows like "Fighting Family," "Jr. NBA" and "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?", top honcho of the Viva conglomerate which holds the show's local franchise. Although these game shows are blocktimers of Viva Television, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. After GMA and ABS-CBN, the No. 3 slot is being claimed jointly by TV5 and IBC-13. The game show revolutionized viewing patterns and forced other networks to rethink their programming. Viva's bold move won the 6:00 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. timeslot for the top spot with total viewers (12.5 percent), top honcho of the Viva 'conglomerate which holds the show's local franchise, the giant networks have put up similar shows to counter the phenomenal rise of the rating charts. "'Jr. NBA", the first-ever Filipino TV-show franchised from the "Jr. NBA" with Philippine rights secured by Viva-TV, the games from all over the country Hosted by Cogie Domingo. The show became a hit in its first season, garnering a high 25-percent average rating on the primetime slot, according to the TV survey of AGB Philippines last January, besting primetime shows from TV5, GMA 7 and ABS-CBN. On Sunday, 8 p.m., Viva TV's teen-oriented variety show, "Pop Girls" will be a new season 3 with total viewers (11.3 percent) for the quarter. One of the big deals related to the show is the fact that its host is Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos, who got her own start in showbiz years ago. In fact, Viva TV had started the animated series when it launched "Pop Pixie" which airs on IBC 13. "Pop Pixie" airs every Saturday, 11 a.m. top show with total viewers (5.8 percent) in its time period. The primetime teleserye''' "May Buklas Pa'", the 6:30 pm timeslot scored basic top spot with total viewers (10.5 percent) against with the news programs with "'TV Patrol'" (15.8 percent), "'24 Oras'" (17.7 percent) and' "Aksyon'" (20.7 percent). FANS of the top rating '''Fighting Family', Jr. NBA and Pop Girls might just their favorite primetime television entertainment shows. Viva TV produces more than five hours of daily primetime programs for IBC 13, broadcast from 5 to 11:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday, 10 a.m. to 11 p.m. on Saturdays and 11 a.m. to 11 p.m. The station also has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies and Tagalog-dubbed foreign cartoons. "Viva's entry was very significant for us," says IBC 13 public affairs director Marietta "Mayet" Camacho. "It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN 9 and NBN 4). We also gained more viewers." IBC 13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with ETC on RPN 9's rental of the facilities. IBC 13 has decided to beef up its news and public affairs programs. The station also enhanced the shows in terms of focus. "Good Take," hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez, earned for IBC 13 its two-time Catholic Mass Media Award for best adult educational program. Now on its second year (Mondays 12 midnight), it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. "DMZ-TV" (Tuesdays, 8 p.m. and Sundays, 1 p.m.), enjoy the variety show for teenagers with four favorite TV stars include Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim, Ryan Bang, Yen Santos, Victoria Justice, Daniel Padilla, Miranda Cosgrove and Rayver Cruz. Actress and female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna as the news anchors for the long-running flagship newscast, "Express Balita," at 4:30 p.m. "Last Fool Show" (Fridays 12 midnight), a weekly late-night talk show about comedy issues to be hosted by comedian Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez. "Y2K: Yes to Kids" (Sundays 9 a.m.), a children show hosted by Maxene Magalona. Manilyn Reynes, who also will host the TV sitcom "Hapi Kung Healthy." IBC 13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo. Anja Aguilar: Tell Me Your Heart (under Viva Records) Tell Me Your Heart is the second studio album by Filipino singing champion Anja Aguilar, released in the Philippines on June 26, 2012 by VIVA Records. The album consists of revivals of 7 foreign classics and 6 of OPM classics as well as 2 new original songs. It features four of Anja's singles Fall In Love Again and To Love Again are which were used as soundtracks for Viva Films, which became box-office hits. Aguilar personally selected the tracks featured in the album, is composed by Vehnee Saturno. It also includes the theme song Please Be Careful with My Heart from her daytime drama series Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN and produced by Viva Television starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. #Heaven Knows (composed by Louie Ocampo) #My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #It's Your Smile (Ric Segreto) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Only Me and You (Donna Cruz) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Please Be Careful With My Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Bryan Termulo #Angel of Mine (Eternal) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Maybe (Side A) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #You Got It All (Britney Sears and The Jets) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Wait Forever (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Emmanuelle) #Save The Best For Last (Vanessa Williams) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tell Me Your Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #One Hello (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #All At Once (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Fall In Love Again (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) Anja's Christmas (under Viva Records) Anja's Christmas is the newest Christmas album by Filipino singing champion Anja Aguilar, released in the Philippine on November 8, 2012 by VIVA Records. #All I Want For Christmas Is You (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #Sa Paskong Darating (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Last Christmas (Cascada) (music and lyrics by Marcus Davis) #Jingle Bell Rock (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #Twelve Days of Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by AJ Muhlach #As Long As There's Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pasko (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) #I Dream of Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Bryan Termulo Josh Padilla: JOSH (under Vicor Music) #Someday (Sugar Ray) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Make It With You (Bread) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Passenger Seat (Stephen Speaks) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Fixing a Broken Heart (Mari Hamada) - Featuring Anja Aguilar (composed by Christian Martinez) #You to Me Are Everything (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #True (Spandau Ballet) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Back For Good (Take That) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Always Be My Baby (David Cook) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Closer You and I (Gino Padilla) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #It Will Rain (Bruno Mars) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Nothing'sa Gonna Stop Us Now (Starship) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - duet by Anja Aguilar #When She Cries (Restless Heart) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) Janella Salvador (under Vicor Music) #I Don't Want to Wait (Paula Cole) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Only Love (Trademark) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #If You're Not Here (By My Side) (Menudo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Mata (Mojofly) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #You're Still the One (Shania Twain) (composed by Christian Martinez) #No Time for Sleeping (LaVive) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Big Girls Don't Cry (Purefocus) (DDR) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #You're Still the One (minus one) #No Time for Sleeping (minus one) #Big Girls Don't Cry (Purefocus) (DDR) (minus one) Onemig Bondoc: The Return (under Viva Records) #Pasensya Na (Torpeedo by Gloc 9 and Kiko Machine) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Will of the Wind (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #We've Got Tonight (Ronan Keating and Giorgia) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - duet by Sarah Geronimo #Your Body is Wonderland (John Mayer) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Gemini (Spone Cola) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Never Let Her Slip Away (composed by Kean Cipriano) #You and Me (Lifehouse) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Sandali Na Lang (Hale) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #A Whole New World (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Anja Aguilar #Find Yourself (Brad Paisley) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Hindi Kita Iiwan (Sam Milby) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Sasabihin (composed by Kean Cipriano) - featuring Shamrock #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano)